Brexit
by Macrale
Summary: OS OC moderne Merthur. Angoisse et drame ; parce que parfois j'écris des trucs tristes et difficiles aussi. Avertissement : Pour adulte averti pour cause de descriptions violentes. Résumé : Il ne l'attend plus.


**Brexit** **:**

* * *

 ** _Note d'intention :_**

 ** _Je tente toujours d'avoir foi en l'humanité, d'être optimiste… Mais parfois au détour de lecture d'infos ou de simples faits divers j'ai juste envie de hurler à tout vent… La crise étant la bonne excuse pour les appels à la haine de tout poil. Depuis que je suis née la crise existe, j'en ai vu passer pas mal et ça n'a jamais été une excuse valable. Ce qui me frappe le plus c'est l'indifférence froide… On hurle sur comment doivent s'habiller les femmes sur une plage, on y construit des murs… Ah bon on en est de nouveau là ? Alors que dans ce monde il est « normal » qu'un réfugié passe vingt ans en moyenne dans un camp, il est « normal » qu'une employée de la poste travaille plutôt que d'aller aux urgences alors qu'elle fait un AVC, il est « normal » qu'un gamin de dix-neuf ans meurt de faim seul dans une tente alors qu'il a passé sa vie dans des structures d'accueil pour «orphelin»… La crise quelle qu'elle soit n'est pas une bonne excuse, ce n'est pas normal, il n'y a pas de « bon côté » du mur ! Parfois j'ai juste envie de hurler…_**

* * *

 ** _Dans ce qui suit il y a une référence à «John Doe », pas la série mais le nom que les anglo-saxons donnent aux personnes sans identité._**

* * *

Le jeune homme blond était dans la baignoire noyée de rouge, un bras dépassant en dessous d'une mare de la même horrible couleur… Le spectacle de la triste baignoire dans cette chambre insalubre avec une odeur indescriptible le choqua, il pouvait encore donc être choqué ? Choqué au point que ses genoux fléchirent sous lui et qu'il tomba sur le carrelage immonde.

Ses poings se resserrèrent inconsciemment, chiffonnant un bout de papier qui se rappela à lui.

Il baissa ses yeux sur le papier pour tenter de décrypter les pattes de mouches tâchées de rouge aussi qui s'y trouvaient, il se rendit compte qu'il avait des larmes qui brouillaient sa vision… Il les chassa pour lire :

 _Je m'appelle Arthur._

 _Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom de famille, toute ma vie j'ai rêvé d'en avoir une, mais la vérité c'est que je n'en ai jamais eu. On m'a trouvé bébé, je pourrais tout aussi bien être le résultat d'une expérience de laboratoire ratée que le fruit du ventre d'une inconnue. Toute ma vie, j'ai juste voulu qu'on me regarde, qu'on m'aime un peu… Au moins qu'on fasse un peu attention à moi. Je suis comme ces poulets élevés en batterie, qui, poussins, naissent sur un tapis roulant et atterrissent dans un élevage industriel sans comprendre que la vie peut être différente. Sauf que moi, je n'ai même pas le droit à l'abattoir pour en finir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça, c'est juste la traditionnelle lettre de suicide, sauf que moi je n'ai personne à qui dire au revoir. Alors je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire. Juste dire qui je suis, laisser une trace de mon passage sur ce monde, dire que j'ai existé._

 _Je m'appelle Arthur, je n'ai jamais connu ma famille, je ne suis pas assez bien pour en avoir une. Dans les structures d'accueil qui ont jalonné mon enfance, j'ai vu de nombreux psy qui m'ont expliqué que c'était faux, que je valais la peine, que j'étais quelqu'un. Mais personne ne m'a jamais adopté ou même accueilli. Les assistants sociaux n'avaient pas le droit de s'attacher à moi. A chaque changement, c'était le même déchirement de m'être attaché à quelqu'un que je perdais, j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'en valais pas la peine. Mes études foirées me l'ont bien fait comprendre aussi, non seulement je ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'arrête à moi, mais en plus je suis con. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans et plus droit à aucune aide sociale, j'ai fait ce que je faisais de mieux. Je suis beau, donc j'ai vendu le seul truc que j'avais mes charmes. Parce qu'il faut bien bouffer._

 _Comme je ne suis pas digne d'amour, ce n'est pas grave que je soit un peu abîmé._

 _C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré la seule personne qui ait jamais fait attention à moi, sur une passe. Manque de bol, il est encore plus taré que moi. J'en ai vu des gars avec des complexes d'abandon, mais lui c'est le plus gratiné qui m'ait été donné de voir. Manque de bol aussi, je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui, je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable d'éprouver de l'amour, un homme une femme, ce n'est même plus une question chez moi, je suis juste un freak._

 _Ma seule richesse, c'est un GSM pourri qui m'a permis de m'inscrire sur une appli de rencontre, ça me permet de faire des passes sans faire le tapin dehors, c'est quand même plus confortable… Et des fois, je tombe sur des hommes plein de pognon. J'ai pris l'habitude que les gens aisés soient parfois excentriques, donc je n'ai pas tellement fait gaffe qu'il était fou à lier, au début je voulais juste mon fric._

 _Il m'a donné rendez-vous chez lui, une villa retirée de la ville, il a fallu que je prenne un taxi pour y arriver… C'est une dame du personnel de maison qui l'a payé, elle m'a juste fait entrer dans une bibliothèque… Il était là, je ne le voyais pas, je ne voyais que le dos d'un fauteuil luxueux en cuir siégeant dans la pièce remplie de bouquins jusqu'au plafond… Un bras dépassant, une main tenant un verre d'alcool nonchalamment… Une longue main jeune avec des doigts d'une longueur affolante… J'étais juste soulagé de ne pas encore devoir me farcir un vieux moche puant._

 _La dame a juste dit : « Votre rendez vous du vendredi soir est arrivé, Monsieur », puis elle s'est retirée._

 _Je trouvais juste ça classe, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça pouvait être de vivre comme ça, dans le confort matériel… J'ai juste sorti : « Wow, il y en a des livres ici, vous avez tout lu? »_

 _L'homme ne me faisait toujours pas face, il a pris le temps de boire une gorgée avent de répondre : «Je ne te paye pas pour faire la conversation, tu as juste le droit de savoir que je m'appelle Merlin, parce que j'aime qu'on m'appelle par mon nom en certaines circonstances. »_

 _J'avais juste envie de ne pas me faire chier et de passer la soirée le mieux qui soit possible, j'ai ri bêtement pour répondre : « Ça tombe bien, je m'appelle Arthur. Il ne manque plus que les chevaliers et on pourra organiser une orgie autour d'une Table ronde ! »_

 _C'était juste une connerie de blague mais ça ne l'a pas fait rire, il n'a rien répondu et le verre s'est fracassé par terre, j'ai cru qu'il avait un malaise, je suis allé tout près… Je l'ai vu._

 _C'était juste la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie, ce mec… Grand, mince, jeune, des cheveux noirs en bataille au dessus d'un visage improbable. Des pommettes hautes, dans un visage allongé avec un menton volontaire, une bouche à se damner. De grands yeux… Des yeux allumés… En d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais trouvé beau, j'aurais tenté ma chance avec, même s'il ne m'avait pas regardé. J'aurais fait tout ce qu'il me demande gratis. Mais là il m'a regardé… Deux grand yeux bleu perdus qui semblaient me voir, comme personne ne m'a jamais vu… Il semblait me voir comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important… Puis son regard s'est tout bonnement allumé comme celui d'un malade mental, je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait pris, mais je peux juste dire qu'il carburait ferme._

 _Je lui ais juste demandé s'il allait bien. Il s'est relevé pour s'éloigner de moi en marmonnant : «Arthur ? Ne m'approche pas, ne me touche pas… »_

 _Tout son corps s'était tendu et gesticulait de partout, mais son regard trahissait son discours de rejet que je ne comprenais pas… Quelque chose d'indicible. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, j'avais juste… J'avais juste l'impression de me sentir chez moi. J'avais juste le sentiment de le connaître depuis toujours… Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'éprouver tout ça en une fraction de seconde, juste le temps que son regard se change en quelque chose de fou, de hanté… Et tout son rejet a transparu par ses gestes, alors j'ai reculé en lui disant que je ne savais pas à quoi il carburait mais que je ne voulais pas d'histoire, je voulais juste me barrer de là pour tenter de comprendre ce que j'avais bien pu éprouver si furtivement. J'allais sortir de la pièce quand il m'a dit : « Je sais qui tu es ! »_

 _Ce n'était pas la chose à me dire alors que la tension était à son paroxysme, je lui ai hurlé dessus : «Ah oui ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment un sale connard de junkie comme toi peut savoir qui je suis alors même que l'état ne connaît pas mon nom de famille, sur ma carte d'identité, c'est toujours Arthur Doe… Ils m'ont juste donné un prénom mais je n'ai jamais eu même un nom de famille… Ferme ta gueule et laisse-moi partir._

 _Il m'a répondu : Tu t'appelles Arthur Pendragon._

 _J'ai vraiment vu rouge en l'envoyant chier : Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec moi mec, mais je ne suis pas si désespéré que ça, je me casse. »_

 _La porte de la bibliothèque s'est refermée par je ne sais quel système de domotique à la con et j'ai juste eu peur, je n'ai plus rien osé dire et il s'est rapproché pour crier aussi : « Bordel, t'es toujours le même, quel que soit ton milieu de vie t'es toujours un sale connard arrogant, pour qui te prends-tu ? C'est moi qui ai toujours tout fait, c'est moi qui ai passé ma vie à t'attendre et à te torcher le cul quand tu reviens, tu me dois tout t'entend ? »_

 _J'avais juste peur, j'ai tenté de lui dire qu'il me confondait avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on ne se connaissait pas, pourtant, merde, j'avais envie de le connaître… En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sûrement eu envie. Mais là, il a juste continué à déconner. Il m'a dit des truc hallucinants, je ne sais pas à quoi il carburait mais c'était du dur… Il m'a sorti que j'étais une énième version de moi, mais que cette fois-ci j'arrivais trop tard, et que de toute façon, on arrivait jamais à rien ensemble parce qu'on finissait toujours par se planter… Il était maudit, par le passé on lui avait dit qu'il avait une destinée mais maintenant il savait qu'il était maudit, que quoi qu'on fasse rien ne changeait jamais dans ce monde à la con, et que là il était juste trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit… J'étais d'après lui déjà revenu plein de fois, il savait que j'allais revenir quand les deux tours sont tombées le onze septembre et il avait décidé de ne plus rien faire parce que c'était trop tard… Que l'humanité avait réussit à se détruire avec le changement climatique… Qu'on avait voté le Brexit et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à réunifier… Cette fois-ci, c'était la fin du monde et il en avait marre de la vie… Il en avait surtout marre de me voir échouer et de me perdre à chaque fois… Javais juste peur comme jamais, c'était un vrai cinglé, je lui ais juste dit que j'avais fait assez d'études pour savoir que les illuminatis c'était une théorie du complot à la con et que je voulais juste partir… Il n'a plus rien dit durant de longues minutes… Il m'a juste encore regardé, son regard était si triste, si déchiré, si… J'aurais tellement voulu le prendre dans mes bras, en d'autres circonstances._

 _Il s'est juste mit à pleurer en me disant : « Je ne veux plus te perdre. »_

 _La porte s'est ouverte et je me suis barré vite fait de cette maison de dingues._

 _Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais cessé de penser à lui, ce que nous aurions pu être en d'autres circonstances… Le riche et le pauvre dans une belle histoire d'amour, le riche a regardé le pauvre et il s'est senti chez lui… J'ai fantasmé sur lui comme je l'ai fait sur d'hypothétique parents par le passé, juste des contes de fées à la con qui ne se réalisent jamais. En vrai, c'est juste un dingue qui m'a regardé comme s'il me connaissait, je suis sans doute encore plus dingue que lui de croire que c'est ça l'amour… J'avais son adresse et son prénom, après quelques recherches internet, j'ai compris que c'était un héritier et qu'il passait son temps dans les bonnes œuvres… J'ai encore fantasmé comme un con en me disant que je m'étais trompé, qu'il n'était pas si fou qu'il en avait l'air, qu'il avait juste pris une mauvaise pilule et qu'il avait halluciné… J'ai fini par lui laisser un message sur son réseau social, mais… Mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Bien sur, c'est la vraie vie, les contes de fée ça n'existe pas. Je lui ai laissé un dernier message en lui disant que je comprenais, que je ne valais pas la peine qu'on s'arrête à moi et que j'allais partir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je voulais lui dire au revoir, ça me paraissait important… Mais bien sûr, c'est juste un riche devenu dingue qui n'en a rien à foutre, en vrai je ne vais manquer à personne. En vrai, je n'ai personne à qui dire au revoir._

 _C'est qui je suis, quelqu'un qui ne va manquer à personne._

 _Signé : Arthur Doe._

La lettre tomba de sa main quand il rentra dans la salle de bain pour prendre le jeune homme blond dans ses bras, son regard s'illuminant de reflets dorés, pleurant et hurlant :

« Arthur, je t'en prie reviens… Je te demande pardon… Reviens… »

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
